Exterior cameras are quickly being added to all kinds of vehicles, i.e., trucks and automobiles. Such cameras might eventually be required for automated driving functions such as lane-keeping to fully autonomous control.
Some vehicles are already implementing composite views of the area around the perimeter of the car. While such camera capability can be valuable, it does not provide a view of a vehicle itself. Stated another way, no external-view camera or camera system in the prior art provides a view of a vehicle from a point or location that is away from the vehicle. An apparatus and/or method by which a vehicle can be viewed or seen from the perspective of a person or object that is away from the vehicle would be an improvement over the prior art. A vehicle camera that is directed away from a vehicle, the images or views of which can be provided to or shared with and between other vehicles would be an improvement over the prior art.